Predator 12G
Average firepower and limited maximum ammo, but high rate of fire |unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 2 |price = $42,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 66 |rpm = 0.2 |damage = 55 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 44 |concealment = 14 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = |shotgun_shell = |shotgun_offset = |range_min = |range_max = |pellets = |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.8 |recoil_v_max = 1.5 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.8 |reload_min = 0.54|reload_max = 3.37 |int_name = spas12|ammo_b_min = 3.30|ammo_b_max = 4.95}} The shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #43. It is a community item available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The is a heavy semi-automatic shotgun with a reasonably high rate of fire with reasonably respectable damage. It has a decent ammo pickup rate ( - with perk deck boost) and it can kill even moderately strong enemies with a single shot, headshots combined with the right perks and or mods downing even tougher enemies including MFR's on Overkill difficulty or below (and potentially multiple tightly packed enemies at once), therefore players who aggressively engage in close quarters combat should have little trouble maintaining its ammo supply. However, at the worst of times, even the best of heisters will have a hard scavenging for ammo so it is very important to manage it well and aim at targets where you know you can return to pick up ammo. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * Cheap and available from the start, along with cheap unique mod price * Good magazine size with unique barrel modification * Good ammo pickup * Good rate of fire * Reasonably clear iron sights make using optical sights less of a necessity Cons: * Small magazine capacity without unique barrel modification * Damage is low unless supplemented by skills and mods * Low base concealment and limited maximum potential concealment * Only 2 concealment increasing mods, both stocks * Slow weapon draw/holster Tips * As with all shotguns (lower-damage shotguns in particular) both Overkill and Shotgun Impact Ace are strongly recommended. * 000 Buckshot is recommended for general combat use. * The Predator boasts a large magazine capacity when modded. Thus, one of its effective uses is a crowd control weapon by loading it with either HE or Dragon's Breath rounds. This however, should only be done if one has an effective secondary weapon to fall back to for general combat, as the Predator at this point becomes too situational for all-rounder combat. Builds Due to the Predator's low base (and limited maximum potential) Concealment, gearing it towards a high-Concealment build is inadvisable due to it having to sacrifice most, if not all, of its vital combat enhancements. A practical setup of the Predator is a high Damage and Stability one, since high Accuracy is not very important for a shotgun. High Damage and Stability build: *Extended Mag ( , , ) *Shark Teeth Nozzle ( , , , , ) *Military Laser Module ( , ) *A sight of choice ( , to ) *Solid Stock ( , , ) *Custom ammo is optional Without the bonuses from perks and skills, this build offers a total Damage rating of , a Stability value of , Threat and shells per magazine. Accuracy ( ) and Concealment ( to ) are both low. Stat increases/decreases from custom ammo types are not accounted for. 'With custom ammunition:' Using Flechette rounds with the above build will reduce the Predator's damage by , but approximately doubles the weapon's range in return, increases Accuracy by , does not compromise the weapon's max ammo capacity and gives it the ability to pierce the heavy body armor used by Maximum Force Responders, making headshots less of a necessity. 000 Buckshot can be used to greatly increase damage by . Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Predator-12G-Janissary.png| -4 Accuracy Predator-12G-Riot.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Predator-12G-Anti-Life.png| +4 Stability Predator-12G-Sunshine-Surprise.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Predator-12G-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to established in the late 14th-century. *The skin may be a reference to the video game , which includes the SPAS-12/Predator 12G as a weapon. Trivia *The Predator 12G is based upon the , a heavy dual-mode combat shotgun capable of firing either semi-automatically (by gas-blowback) or by manual operation via the traditional pump-action. The "Predator" moniker is likely a nod to , where the SPAS-12 is prominently wielded by various characters against the movie's Velociraptors/apex "predators". **Despite operating in semi-automatic mode in-game, the position of the Predator's foregrip actually depicts the shotgun in pump-action mode. A real SPAS-12 would have its foregrip locked forward and protruding from the weapon's heatshield when switched to semi-automatic operation. ***This is also acknowledged by the indicator lines on top of the Predator. ***Attaching a gadget to the Predator fixes a rail mount to the underside of its foregrip directly on top of the mode-switching button. ***For whatever reason, the Predator's bolt does not lock back when running dry as it should in reality. **The Predator's reload is also unrealistic, as the reloader will simply jam more shells into the tube without holding the release button on the side. Not keeping this pressed prevents the feed elevator from moving, thus obstructing the feeding port until moved. ***Upon closer inspection it appears that the Predator seems to lack this part entirely. **The in-game Predator was likely based on the pre-1989 version imported by F.I.E. Arms, as evident by the lever-type safety. The ones sold by American Arms post-1990 have button safeties instead. ***However, the default magazine tube length of the Predator was only introduced on the 1990 imports by American Arms following the weapon's rebranding for sporting purposes. **The Predator lacks the later SPAS-12's iconic swivel butthook, which could have been removed to facilitate the use of iron sights when the stock is folded. *Ironically, the Predator 12G is the cheapest shotgun in the game at $42,000. In reality, relatively few were produced (about 37,000), of which only 5% (about 1,850) were imported into the US market. Furthermore, since Luigi Franchi S.p.A put its SPAS-12 production on hold in the year 2000, the retail unit cost gets elevated even higher. At the time, a typical unit cost an average of $450 when sold in the US, and recent auction prices have been reported to be $1,500 and upwards. As such, a black market SPAS-12 would be considerably more expensive. *The Predator 12G is one of two semi-automatic shotguns in PAYDAY 2, the other being the M1014. *The right side of the Predator's receiver says "PREDATOR 12G," "HEAVY DUTY SHOTGUN," and "MADE IN ITALY." Gallery Shotty 2.jpg|Unmodified Predator 12. ru:Predator 12G Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Shotguns Category:Community items